Its simple, I love him
by 666random4life
Summary: Kida has been trying to throw away his feelings but just cant. He loves him. theres no denying it. when kida finally decides to tell him he sees what izaya and shizuo do after their fight. heartbroken but kida cant stop loving the informant. Kida Masaomi. Izaya Orihara. Shizuo Heiwajima, other wise known as shizu-chan. yaoi, kizaya izakida izayaXkida implied shizaya shizuoXizaya
1. Chapter 1

I love him

Izaya-san was once again fighting against Shizuo-san. Geeze whenever Shizuo-san sees Izaya-san he just has to start a fight with him. He really hates Izaya-san. I smiled as I thought that.

"Kida-kun should we run?" asked Mikado-kun scared as he watched the two fight. You would think he would get used to this already it was the third time he was in the area where they were fighting.

"Hmm, I think it would be fun to stay and see who wins," I almost laughed at what I said. It was a complete lie. The outcome is always the same, but I felt like something good would happen at the end of this fight. "But you can leave Mikado-kun."

Mikado looked at the two then at me, "alright I will. See you at school Kida-kun." he said as he walked away.

"Bye!" I said and leaned against the wall watching, I loved him even when he's being an idiot. What is the reason for this fight anyways? Nothing, no reason, but as I watched I felt that today I would tell him even if he would just use me and say that it is because he loves me back I don't care.

I just want to be with him again.

I watched the fight and saw them run to an ally. I walked slowly following them because that had only one exit, the one they just ran through to get there. As I reached it I looked around the corner of the dark ally hearing nothing so I walked forward.

As I walked even further I heard a moan and some talking.

"Shizu-chan I thought I said not to touch me there."

"To bad flea,"

"A-ah!"

I looked and saw Shizuo putting his hand down Izaya's pants and Izaya arching his back and gasping at Shizuo's touch.

I dropped my bag and ran away. I could feel tears starting to form. I ran straight to my house and dropped down on my bed. I felt so dumb, I felt like a fool thinking it would lead me to a happy ending if I waited for them to finish fighting and help Izaya-san and then tell him about my feelings and we would become happy together. I'm an idiot!

When I woke up I heard someone knocking on the window of my room. I got up and wiped my eyes opening the curtain and window not stopping to think why I was letting Izaya-san inside, it was just a habit.

"Thanks Kida-kun," he said as he went into my room his shoes were taken off and balanced on the window. He grabbed something from the branch he walked from. "here I noticed you dropped it.," he gave me my school bag.

I froze as I saw it. I grabbed it and felt as if Izaya was telling me "sorry you saw that hope you don't mind that I'm Shizu-chan's lover~." I felt like I was about to cry again and lifted my arm that was empty to my eyes.

"Orihara-san….I-I'm…." my tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hey I told you already, you can call me by my first name." he said placing his hand on my head. I wondered if he was playing me or not, I still hid my eyes wanting to believe he was saying this because he might love me.

"Izaya-san….I love you," I said as I hugged him tightly. I felt him stiffen then relax and hug me back.

"…Then give your self to me," I looked up at him smirking down at me and lowered his head kissing me.

* * *

ending it there for now, will write more later.

2 pages in one day is to much for me

i hope to see you again in the future


	2. Chapter 2

I know that's all Izaya wants. He does not love me, he just wants to use me, but I can't stop myself from loving him. I kissed him back and felt a tear drop fall down my cheek.

He pushed me down on my bed continuing the kiss and brought his hand to my wet tear stained cheek. He stopped the kiss and licked my cheek. "So salty," he said while he laughed lightly.

"Sorry," I said to him. This was what I want too, right? So why am I crying?

"Let me guess you think the one I like is Shizu-chan," I felt then a painful like stab in my heart. I looked up at him then back down. Izaya took it as a nod and continued, "Well its not. I hate Shizu-chan and that's all, he on the other hand just uses me for my body when he gets in the mood or whatever," he sighed. "he's annoying it be best if he died. But ignoring how much I hate him I actually like you."

"…really?" my voice cracked as I asked sobbing a bit.

Izaya nodded and hugged me, "yes and more than anyone else."

I hugged back. Even if he is using me again I can't find myself to hate him, I may say I do but I can't because…

"I love you, Izaya."

* * *

well thats it sorry the last part is so short bye-bye

~Random


End file.
